


It's pathetic, it's normal

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The Rock, Jealousy, Protective Siblings, Refusing Medical Help, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: One hit won't take Bree down, she's not that weak, she doesn't need their help.
Relationships: Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Kaz, Bree Davenport & Skylar Storm, Chase Davenport & Kaz
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It's pathetic, it's normal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I watched the series but I remember thinking that Bree got the short end of the stick because Skylar was just so perfect in her reactions that it made Bree look irrational which I didn't really think she was being- especially considering her life experience in these things in comparison to the others is low, so I wrote this! And made it sad.
> 
> Prompt: Day 30: Now Where Did That Come From? [Wound Reveal/Ignoring an Injury]
> 
> Content Warnings: Vomit, Refusing Medical Attention, Suicidal Ideation, Self-hate,  
> Please let me know if you think anything else should be included and please take care of yourself.

“Bree? Are you okay?”

Bree looked up at Skylar, Skylar who had just saved her life, whose single hit was able to force her to her knees. She was stronger than that, stronger than this. “Fine, I’m gonna go up.”

She walked into the hyper lift sagging against the side once the doors had closed. Everything hurt but her stomach especially, and the moment the hyper lift stopped she sped towards the bathroom to fall to her knees beside the toilet and empty her stomach, bible and blood came up. Probably a bad sign.

In the mirror, she inspected her torso, a mess of bruises and burns from where Skylar’s blast had hit her and then she’d hit the wall, but she was fine, this happened all the time- there was no reason for her to be acting this way- this weak, emotionally or physically, she could handle it.

Bree stumbled back towards the common area and collapsed onto the couch, too exhausted by the short trek to worry about irritating her injuries. It was cold, so she grabbed the jacket hanging off the side of the couch and put it on. Her eyelids were getting heavy, perhaps this wasn’t the best time or place to sleep- she didn’t need to wake up to everyone staring at her, but she was too tired to care, so her eyelids slipped shut and she slept.

* * *

“Bree?” It was Skylar, she opened her eyes to see, wonderful, the whole team staring at her with pity.

“Sorry,” she said, sitting up, swallowing back a wince as the numbness that sleep provided wore off and the pain came back full force- she could handle this, she was stronger than this.

“Is that my jacket?” Chase asked.

Bree looked down at it, it was. “Yeah, sorry, I was cold.”

Chase sat down next to her. “You were cold? With your metabolism?” He felt her forehead. “You’re actually right, that’s not—“

Bree swatted Chase’s hand away, she didn’t know how long she had been asleep for, but she was already tired again. She just wanted to sleep, it was numbing, she could heal while she slept, and if they weren’t going to let her do it here, she would do it in her capsule. “I’m fine, Chase.” She stood.

“Bree, where’re you going?”

“To sleep,” Bree snapped at Kaz. She took a step before realizing her mistake. She couldn’t walk without showing she was injured- already her legs were trembling under the strain of holding her up.

“Bree?” Chase asked, getting to his feet.

“I’m fine!” Bree snapped, trying to speed away, she made it three steps before her legs gave out and she landed on the ground.

“Bree!” Chase ran over to her. “What’s happening? Talk to me.”

Bree tried to push Chase’s hands away, one hit and she couldn’t walk? Pathetic. “Fine.”

“No, this is definitely not fine.” His hands skimmed her torso and Bree couldn’t help it she screamed, even at the light pressure, the increase in pain was too much for her.

Chase flinched away at the noise but Oliver quickly took his place pulling Bree’s shirt up and trying to assess the wound.

“What the hell happened?” Chase demanded as Kaz pulled Bree’s arms back so she would stop swatting Oliver’s hands away.

“Nothing!” Bree yelled, her voice going higher as the pain intensified. “I’m fine! I can handle it!”

“Bree, this needs medical attention,” Oliver said.

“No! I’m fine! It was just one hi-“ Bree broke off into another shriek as Oliver’s fingers lightly pressed the edge of the wound.

“Back up,” Skylar said, she had retrieved the Arcturion.

“What’re you doing with that?” Oliver asked.

“When I blasted Bree away from the Arcturion, my powers must’ve ricocheted off it and intensified. She’s dying.”

“Well, how do we stop it?” Chase demanded.

“The energy from the Arcturion should heal her, and if I touch it the energy will pass through me to her. I should be fine, my powers will protect me.”

“But Skylar, you could lose some of your powers,” Kaz said.

“Bree’s dying!” Skylar opened the Arcturion but Bree tried to scramble backward.

“No, we’re not doing that.” She didn’t have the energy to sit upright, instead of having to lean against Kaz.

“What do you mean we’re not doing that?” Chase asked. “This is your life on the line.”

“Skylar’s not risking her powers for me.”

“It wouldn’t be all of—“

“No, Oliver, she’s not risking any of them.”

“Bree, you’re dying!”

“So let me!”

Chase recoiled. “What?”

“Chase, I’m dying, so just let me die. I was stupid and petty and now I’m paying the price. Besides, not like you need me anyways.”

“Bree-“

“Skylar has all the speed you guys need, what else can I do? Turn invisible? She can too. Manipulate my voice? You can make an invention for that in an hour. You don’t need me. Just let me die, it’s kinder than having to deal with your stupid pity.”

They stayed frozen for a minute as Bree’s eyes started to slip closed again.

“Skylar, do it,” Chase demanded.

Bree didn’t react, too close to unconsciousness to register what was happening.

Skylar opened the case and grabbed the Arcturion as she grabbed Bree’s hand. After a moment, Bree shot up gasping, fighting to get away from Skylar, who just tightened her grip and let the Arcturion do its work.

When Skylar let go, Bree scrambled back until she hit the wall. “I told you not to.”

Skylar shrugged, closing the case.

"Did you lose any of your powers?” Bree demanded.

“A few.”

Bree laughed dryly. “I bet you’re just loving this Skylar, getting to play the hero. ‘There I go again, saving Bree- can't save herself, but I can, being the perfect hero I am.’”

Skylar rolled her eyes but didn’t react.

Bree continued. “I don’t need your help, Skylar, I’m not so fucking pathetic that I can’t take care of myself.”

“Bree!” Kaz snapped. “Skylar just saved your life and you’re being a bitch, can you stop?”

“I didn’t ask to be saved and if you’re so tired of me you should’ve helped me stop her.”

“Bree-“

“Skylar, no. I didn’t ask for you to save me so if you’re waiting for a thank you, it’s not coming. I don’t appreciate being made to feel more worthless than I already am, it’s a personal preference.” Bree stalked off as the rest of the team stared at each other.

“What the hell was that?” Chase rounded on Kaz.

“What she was!”

“We had to restrain her in order to heal her and you thought she would be grateful?”

“She's acting like a child! This is the way a child acts!"

"This is her first time dealing with something like this!" Chase yelled. "We were in the lab for fourteen years, so I'm sorry that you thought the way she acted was childish but she's had five years to your twenty."

Kaz was silent.

Chase shook his head. “Don’t talk to me, and don’t talk to Bree.”

He walked off to go find his sister, leaving the three superheroes standing in the common area.

* * *

“Bree?” Bree ignored Chase, continuing to stand in her capsule. They thought she was being a bitch? Fine, that was on them, they could’ve gotten rid of her but no, they were just too self-righteous to let that happen. “Bree.” Chase opened her capsule and pulled her out. “We’re having a talk, now.”

“What?” Bree snapped.

“Do you remember the avalanche?” Chase asked.

“Yeah?”

“With Douglas and the bionics and flash glue?”

“Yeah?”

“What I’m trying to say is, I kinda know how you’re feeling, I guess. Well, not exactly, right, because smarts are my thing and they still are, but the feeling worthless and that you’re not needed, I get that.”

“Great, you here to tell me it gets better?”

“Would you believe me, if I did?”

Bree sighed. “Chase, I got myself into life-threatening danger twice in a day, just because of my own stupidity. I let my own emotions cloud my judgment, they’re still clouding my judgment. If that doesn’t make me pathetic at being a hero I don’t know what does, and without being a hero why should I even care?”

“You’re more than a hero, Bree. And being careless and getting caught up in emotions? Have you met the rest of our team?”

“None of them have ever- Skylar lost her some of her powers because of me.”

“She made that decision on her own.”

“I didn’t want her too! I’m not worth it.”

“She thought you were.”

“She obviously doesn’t have the best judgment.”

Chase paused before asking the question that really was on his mind. “If we could have healed you without the impact on Skylar would you have let us?”

Bree sighed. “I don’t know, Chase. I wanted to deal with it on my own. I’ve already made myself look pathetic in front of all of them once today, I didn’t want to do it again. And now I’ve done it again I might as well dig this hole until it’s six feet down.”

"It's not as bad as you think," Chase promised.

"Really? Skylar didn't have powers for a while and she managed to still be a pulled-together hero."

"You can't compare your emotional reactions to the others."

"And why not?"

"You haven't experienced all this before, you started dealing with this five years ago, they've had their whole lives." 

"So?"

"So you're going to make mistakes and it's going to take time, I'm still making them, so is Adam." 

"But this is just so stupid."

"It seems that way because it's new. You're going to learn to handle stuff like this."

"But I should know how to! It's just so pathetic!" 

"Actually, it's not." Bree and Chase looked up to see the other three members of their team standing in the doorway.

Chase stood. “I thought I told you to back off.” Bree didn’t need to feel any more attacked than she already was.

Kaz raised his hands. “We come in peace. Look, Bree, I shouldn’t have called you a bitch, and maybe we shouldn't have healed you without your permission, but we did, and we're happy you're here. But your anger about that? About not being able to handle that on your own and not wanting to ask for help? That's normal. I've got a lot of siblings, experience with people. Everyone has this, Chase was right, we just forgot that you and him are still working on getting to that."

Bree stared at him.

“And we still do it too," Oliver said, "Yeah it might not always be as prominent, because we've had time to learn, and you get this time now. Besides, when it comes to making stupid decisions, Kaz is the king of them,” Oliver said. “He got us trapped in a toy spaceship once, and he’s still an important part of this team, just like you.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Bree said.

“Look if you don’t want to be here, we’re not going to force you,” Chase said. “If you really think we’ll be better off you can go back to the Academy, help Adam and Leo out, or just take a break and be with Tasha, Mr. Davenport, and Naomi, or maybe Daniel and Douglas, but we want you here.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Bree, you know me, I don’t just say anything.”

Skylar sighed. “Bree, I’m sorry. I kept pushing you on the topic of powers and then invalidating your feelings when you got touchy about it and that’s on me.”

Bree shook her head. “I was being petty.”

“Like they said, you were reacting how anyone would react,” Skylar said. “I just made you feel like you shouldn’t be, and that’s on me.”

Bree sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

“Bree, look, you’ve had a difficult day, get some sleep and we can figure this out in the morning- whatever you want to do we’ve got your back,” Chase said.

The others nodded.

“We do,” Kaz said, “Promise.”

They said their goodnights as Bree got back into her capsule.

“Chase?”

“Yeah, Bree?”

“Is it really... normal?"

“The jealousy? The refusal to accept help? Yeah, it's all normal, Bree." 

“Thanks, Chase.”

“No problem, Bree, hope you feel better in the morning.”

* * *

When Bree woke up she did feel better, nothing was fixed, but she could handle it. That is until she burned her cereal bowl with her bare hands and suddenly she was in all new territory.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feelings are valid, you are wonderful, have a good day-you deserve it.


End file.
